the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 436
NeS1 Post 436 takes place in the Writers' Realm where the Writers are wondering whatever happened to Semievil333 the Writer who is missing. Krig the Writer doesn't seem to know what's going on due to caffeine withdrawal. MaybeChild the Writer refuses to allow Gebohq the Writer to go searching because he drank something and instead gives the task to Antestarr the Writer. Antestarr the Writer takes on the guise of a noir detective and hunts the streets for Semievil333 the Writer. He comes to the conclusion that he might visit a place he did a long time ago, the hospital in NeS1 Post 198. There a sudden action scene takes place with Semievil333 the Writer running from authorities with a stolen defibrillator unit. They manage to overcome the odds off-screen and return to the Writers' Office where Semievil333 the Writer plans to resuscitate the Story with the defibrillator. Post Geb the writer: "Hey did anyone see where Sem went?" Krig the writer: "uhhwa?" GTW: "Sem, you know, writes that 1/2 evil skeleton that's always trying to spiff up his image?" KTW: "ji?" GTW: "Nevermind, Maybe, take care of Krig, get him some caffie or something, I'll go look for Sem." MTW: "What was that?" GTW: "What? I said get him some coffine." MTW: "What's that in your hand?" GTW: "Nothing! I swear!" Maybe snatches an empty bottle of No-Doz from his hand and Geb starts bouncing around the room. MTW: "Your not going anywhere like THAT! Ante you go look for Sem" ATW: "Gotcha" Ante leaves the office and heads down the street. ATW, in mystery narrator-syle voice overlay: "It was a dark, lonely night in a city that knew how to keep it's secrets. Although only on the case for a matter of minutes I could tell that it was going to be a very difficult one. These cases where someone with access to mass communication in the middle of a city, who probably wants to be found and has a very distinctive, loud voice are always difficult. I figured I would check out the subject's usual haunts..... Narrator:"WTF is a HAUNT!?!?!?" ATW:"It is a place where..." Narrator:"It's not even a word!" ATW:"Is so!" Narrator:"Look I have much more experience being a narrator than you, and I say it's NOT A WORD!!" <The narrator has been sacked for unruly conduct in posting. Thank you.> ATW:"As I was saying..." continuing in detective-narrator style:"It was a dark, lonely night in a city that knew how to keep it's secrets. Although only on the case for a matter of minutes I could tell that it was going to be a very difficult one. These cases where someone with access to mass communication in the middle of a city, who probably wants to be found and has a very distinctive, loud voice are always difficult. I figured I would check out the subject's usual haunts, so I went to the nearest hospital, where I had heard the subject had been admitted once before. I knew it wasn't much, but it was the only place to start from as my subject had never been outside the office save that one, critical instance." <camera pans out and ATW is seen walking calmly into the hospital front door.> As Ante walks in a huge stunt unfolds listed in the NES budget as costing over $450,000, but probably closer to $50,000. Sem the writer comes bursting out of the door, breaking through enough layers of glass to build a to-scale model of the Baltimore AquariumNational Aquarium (Baltimore) article, Wikipedia., pushing in front of him a defibulator on a cart. Knocking Ante to the ground he runs off, persued by the entire hospital staff, 2 special ops units, 5 tanks, and 3 combat choppers. About 1/2 an hour later ATW and STW meet outside the NES office, Sem now dragging the cart behind him, and holding a flightstick apparently from one of the combat choppers. Ante nods inquiringly and Sem says: "Trophy" Ante: "I thought the storywriter's total power was only over thier carachters." Sem holds up annother "trophy", a weapon from the special ops crew, and Ante ceases to look inquisitive. GTW is the next to question: "So what exactly are you going to DO with that defibulator, if they can ever get it in here?" Geb nods to the exhausted looking 1/2 of a special ops team trying to force the hulking machine(Sem had taken the hospital's oldest, most bulky model) through the door. STW: "Sem ressucitate story! Krig idea!" References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post